Beast of Burden - How Foster's Fell
Sometime between the Past and the Future. "We're almost there, sir," announced K.N.D. Agent 237. "Good," said Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four looked out over the many fields and houses of the Suburbs, now slowly being eaten by Fusion matter, to see Fuzzy Lumkins stabbed by a Great Ironjaw. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew over what was left of Leakey Lake. Numbuh Four looked down in remorse at the nearly destroyed Wilds. "Sir, what's going on?" asked K.N.D. Agent 564, sitting next to where Numbuh Four was standing. "Mate, I just saw the girl I love die... along with a lot of great friends, KND ops too. Mount Blackhead has fallen, our last outpost in the Wilds. That's what's going on, Agent. We have to get to Foster's and establish a perimeter there or else we lose any chance of takin' back the Wilds," Numbuh Four replied. "But sir, we can't rely on one base..." Numbuh Four retorted violently. "We lose the Wilds and we lose this war! It's inevitable! We've lost too many great men to even think of abandoning our outposts." "Yes, sir. I apologize." "That's right." The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew over the border between the Wilds and the Suburbs. "Uhh, sir...you're gonna wanna see this," Agent 237 said. Numbuh Four climbed into the cockpit and squinted out the dashboard window. A great green creature roared on the lawn. CHAPTER 1: NEWS FROM ON THE MOUNT "Azul? Where are you?" Eduardo exclaimed while playing hiding seek with Bloo in the main Foster's hall. "Come on, big guy, you can find me," said Bloo. "It is harder to find you than Eduardo's sack of potatoes, Azul!" Eduardo bellowed. Eduardo opened a door to the area underneath the tall staircase to reveal where Bloo was hiding. "Found you!" Eduardo shouted. The two laughed and hugged for the first time since the war began. "It's great to be back, big guy. Where's Wilt?" asked Bloo. "Outside playing Basketball. Let's go!" Eduardo cheered happily. Just as they began to run to the door, Mr. Herriman came in with a depressed look on his face. "Gentleman!" "Yeah, what is it now, Mr. Herriman?" asked Bloo. Eduardo and Bloo stopped and stood across from Mr. Herriman as he approached them. "Sir Blooregard, something awful has happened," Mr. Herriman said. "What, no lecture about how I'm breaking house rules?" Bloo asked obnoxiously. "No. You're not anymore." "What?" Eduardo looked on in horror as he began to understand what Mr. Herriman meant. "Bloo, we have just received notice from Mount Blackhead... Mac... Sir Mac and Madam Coco perished in an attempt to escape the attacks. I'm so sorry." Mr. Herriman said. Bloo stood shell-shocked, motionless as he realized what had happened. A single tear fell from his eye and hit the floor. Eduardo began to cry uncontrollably. "Señor Mac! Coco! NOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eduardo wailed. Bloo's look of shock turned into a look of anger. He closed his eyes and cringed. "Eduardo! Shut up! Just for a minute! Please!" Bloo shrieked. Bloo leaft Foster's to go out and meet with Wilt. Eduardo follows. Wilt is shooting basketball with his one good arm as Bloo approaches. He notices Bloo's lifeless expression. "Hey Bloo! What's wrong? Sorry for asking," Wilt said. "Mac and Coco are dead," he said bluntly. Wilt dropped his basketball. He stared at Bloo and his eye began to swell. "What? Oh...my....Gosh... I'm sorry, Bloo. I am so so sorry," Wilt said solemnly. Bloo dashed over to Wilt and hugged him tightly. Wilt began to shed tears. Eduardo got down on his knees and began to cry again. The three moved closer together and embraced. "We see any of Fuse's monsters and we kill them. We fight for our friends," snarled Bloo. "Yeah. I'm sorry, but I am tired of Fuse," Wilt said. "Si, señores. Eduardo needs his stuffed animal, now," sobbed Eduardo. -TO BE CONTINUED- Category:Fan Fictions Category:A to Z